Arthur Knows
by LevanaLilith
Summary: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. He had known for a while now. He found out the night they first had sex. But Arthur won't tell his friend he knows, respecting his choice to keep it a secret, but waiting for him to come forth by his own


Another boring morning of getting ready for another boring day, Uther had ordered Arthur to replace him for the week, making the young prince forced to listen to all the worries and complaints for the peasants that presented themselves to the castle. The King was too busy discussing military plans with the soldiers and guards. The Prince did not complain. He lived for his people and cared about what they had to say, but after four days of listening, things became kind of redundant. Arthur had other things to do. His knights needed training and there was an upcoming joust to prepare for. He simply wasn't looking forward to spend one more day sitting on a chair as he listened to the same old worries being repeated over and over again.

"You've been awfully quiet this morning. Is everything alright Sire?" Merlin asked as he approached Arthur with a piece of armor in hand.

"Yes Merlin," the Prince replied, obviously annoyed. "What makes you think I am not fine?"

"For starters you haven't insulted me once since breakfast," he explained, placing the piece of metal over the blonde's shoulder and tied it in place.

"That's because you haven't been acting like a total idiot yet. Usually you are half as useless as you are now," the blonde argued.

"Well thank you," Merlin replied, as those words were the closest thing he had gotten to a compliment out of the Prince.

"I said yet, there is a long day ahead of us and I am sure you will find a way to show us all just how much of a buffoon you are," Arthur retorted. Merlin sighed. He had been so close as to getting nice words out of the blonde. Arthur's eyes lingered upon the back of his servant's figure as the brunet returned to fetch another piece of armor. He bit his bottom lip as his friend bent down to pick up the last plate of his outfit, his eyes staring lustfully at the boy's bottom. No one took that long to pull something out of a chest. He suspected that Merlin was doing it on purpose, teasing him with his posture. The brunet pulled back up slowly, smirking as he turned back towards him. Arthur did not feel ashamed of being caught looking. He held the man's gaze. _I know you are doing this on purpose, and I will get you back for it_, his eyes expressed. Merlin licked his bottom lip at the non-verbal promise of what was to come.

They had been doing this for a few months now, teasing one another as much as they could. They built up the tension during the day, moving provocatively around the other, so at night they could satisfy it in a moment of hot messy passion. And Arthur had noticed how Merlin would cheat, using magic to make him go crazy. Yes, Arthur knew about his friend's powers. He had known for a while now, but never let the brunet know he knew.

He had discovered the truth on the first night they had had sex. It was late winter night like so many others. Arthur was flipping through pages and pages of paperwork, either reports from the guards, letters from allied kingdoms or even military texts about strategies and positions, all of it written in a dry and dull dialect. He sighed at the pile's size, knowing that it would be how he would spend all night.

"Will that be all Sire," Merlin addressed as he picked up the last few dishes from the Prince's supper.

"No. Run to the tavern and fetch me a bottle of mead. I need something to keep me entertained through all this," he ordered. Merlin nodded. "Come back soon," he added. "You better not spend all night there".

And he did come back fairly quickly with an unopened bottle and a large glass. Pulling out the cork, he poured Arthur a glass.

"Wait," the Prince shouted as his servant began to leave. "Sit down. Have a glass with me."

"Are you sure," the man asked

"Yes. That paperwork is so boring at least your drunken stupor will keep me entertained," he replied.

"Alright then." Merlin pulled himself a chair and placed it across Arthur's desk. He took a sip of the glass in front of him, taking a sip of the sweat drink. His face relaxed into the quality taste of a bottle reserved for royalty. The brunet's reaction made Arthur laugh.

"Not use to good stuff hey?" he mocked.

"This goes down easily, so smooth," Merlin commented to the pleasure of his friend.

"Just the way I like it," he added with a smirk. A silence felt into the room, disturbed my only the faint sound of paper being shuffled around.

"So what are you working on anyway?" the servant asked.

"Nothing really. Reports from the guards working on the outer lands, sheets and sheets of paper telling Camelot that everything was fine during the past month," he answered. "Dull and numb paperwork that is mostly useless".

"Just hearing you explain that made my mind mush. I need more mead," he laughed. Arthur looked upon his servant and wondered since when did his laugh sound so nice. The Prince seemed to notice every detail of his servant feature, the way his cheeks dented when he smiled and the small plisse on the corner of his eyes. Arthur did not know if Merlin's cheek flushed due to his smile or the alcohol, but he couldn't help himself but to think it was adorable. The way his face light up when he was happy made the blonde's heart skipped a beat.

Arthur shook his head, pushing away the thoughts that were clouding his mind. He looked at the glass in his hand. Maybe the whiskey was affecting him. Yes, it definitely was the alcohol that made him think this way.

He tried to give attention to the stack of papers in front of him, but could not concentrate on the words. He reread the same sentence over and over again, without absorbing any information. Plus the presence of his friend across his desks was enough to distract him.

Merlin got up to place more wood in the fire, stumbling slightly as he left his chair. Arthur pretended to be reading the papers, but truly, his eyes were locked on the brunet's figure. He bit down on his lip as his friend bent down to place the log in the flames, incapable of looking anywhere else but at the man's bottom .

Okay maybe it wasn't just the alcohol, the Prince was willing to admit. He was a little drunker than comfortable if he was allowing himself to think such thoughts. There had always been a certain chemistry between him and his manservant, but he had denied himself the liberty to explore such possibility, keeping his conscious mind away from the scenarios that played out in his dreams.

Merlin moved away from the fireplace, and Arthur buried his face back into his paperwork, hoping that he had not been caught looking. His friend came to stand next to him, peaking over his shoulder to see what the pages in his hands were holding.

"It surely looks very boring," the servant stated. The Prince replied with a nod before he turned his head to face his friend. The words that hung at the tip of his tongue were lost as he realized just how close he was to the brunet's lips. He licked his own as he forced his eyes to look anywhere but there. But staring into Merlin's blue eyes was not any better. Their gaze met, exchanging looks filled with potential. Time seamed to slow down as Arthur did not think before moving his face forwards, pressing his mouth lightly against the brunet's. The slight warmth of his friend's lips against his own sent shivers down his spine.

Merlin pulled back abruptly, smacking a hand against his mouth. "I'm sorry," he muttered through his fingers. "That was inappropriate of me Sire. I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"What?" The Prince shook his head confused. Why was Merlin excusing himself?

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he replied as he took a few step back from the blonde's desk.

"You didn't kiss me," Arthur explained as he stood up from his chair. He took a step forward, moving closer to the brunet. "I kissed you," he clarified.

"No," Merlin protested, shaking his head in disagreement. "I kissed you"

"No I did," the blonde clarified.

"No! It was me," the brunet argued some more.

"Merlin," the Prince called out as he placed himself in front of his friend.

"Yes?" he answered worried.

"Shut up," Arthur ordered as he grabbed his servant's face, pulling it against his own. He kissed Merlin deeply, unafraid now that he knew his friend wanted also. The brunet replied to his embrace, locking his arms around his neck. Arthur moved his hands along Merlin's side, placing his arms on the man's lower back. He squeezed, pulling the servant closer to him.

Merlin slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth, testing the limits of their kiss. The blonde enjoyed his partner's initiative but did not accept the passive position he had been placed in. He pushed the brunet's tongue back into his own mouth, beating it into submission as he took control of their embrace. A moan escaped the brunet, pleased with the Prince's dominance. That was who there were. Arthur was a leader, strong and powerful, and Merlin would follow him to the end of the world if he had to, ready to support him by standing at his side.

Arthur felt a pull on his hair. Fingers had grabbed a fistful of his blonde locks. The sensation of nails rubbing against his scalp rushed through his body. He suddenly wanted to find if Merlin was sensitive, intrigued to see the reactions he could get out of his servant. He moved towards the brunet's neck, leaving open mouthed kissed along his soft skin. The passionate moan that resonated in the blonde's ear confirmed that his friend was indeed sensible to his caresses. Arthur couldn't help himself of thinking that maybe that was why Merlin always wore a handkerchief around his neck. He grazed his teeth upon the man's collarbone.

Hungry hands explored Arthur's body, touching every surface available. Merlin only came to a rest when his fingers fell underneath the blonde's tunic, barely buried in the material. He paused, waiting for permission to continue. The Prince replied by pushing them forward, advancing until their bodies hit the bed. Merlin found himself lying on his back with Arthur's body above him, trapped between the Prince's muscular arms, not that he minded being there. Indeed, he smiled looking up to the blonde's face before he pushed his hands further underneath the shirt.

There it was again, Merlin's smile. It captivated Arthur's attention. Radiant, there was no other word to describe it. The Prince almost felt ashamed to cover his friend's smile with his lips, almost. He gave him a small kiss before moving his arms up, allowing the brunet to take of his shirt. Not wasting a moment, Arthur pulled off Merlin's. He threw the now useless piece of clothing across the room as his attention returned to his partner's neck. He bit down lightly on the brunet's collar bone, teasing the sensitive skin. Another moan escaped Merlin's lips, a lot louder this time. The Prince smirked at the effect he had on his servant. With wandering hands, Arthur moved down the man's chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, gently teasing it with his tongue. The other found itself squeezed in between the blonde's finger.

Merlin shivered with pleasure. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of having Arthur laid on top of him. He pulled on the blonde's jaw, bringing his head up to meet his. He kissed the Prince deeply. With his free hand, he undid the front of the blonde's trouser. Arthur did not lose a moment to pull of his pants and Merlin was as eager to undo his own. Rid of the bothersome clothing, the brunet thrust upwards, pushing himself against the blonde's hips. It was Arthur's turn to moan out of breath as the friction created by their exposed erections was driving him mad. He rocked his body forward, matching the brunet's movements.

Arthur noticed that Merlin's free hand had found its way to his bottom. The brunet was touching himself, sliding his index in and out of his entrance.

"Have you done this before," the Prince whispered as he realized that his partner was opening himself for him. "I mean with another man?" He pushed the brunet's hand away and replaced it with his own. His action rewarded with an inaudible moan.

"Twice," Merlin finally managed to mutter.

"From now on, you will not be doing this again," he whispered in his servant's ear as he playfully bit down on the lob. "Not without me." Arthur inserted a second finger, stretching the brunet wider.

"Yes Sire," Merlin groaned in response to the Prince's order. He screamed of pleasure as his partner's fingers hit a tender spot within him.

Arthur noticed the change in Merlin's panting as his fingers shift within his body. The Prince continued his movement, assaulting his friend at the perfect angle. The brunet sighed in disappointment when the blonde pulled his fingers out. He waited a moment only to be replaced by Arthur's member. The Prince pushed in slowly, waiting for Merlin's agreement to move. The brunet replied by wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. He placed a hand against his cheek, looking at the face above him smiling. Arthur remembers thinking that Merlin's smile might just be contagious. The blonde placed another soft kiss upon his friend's lips before he began to move. He placed his hands on the brunet's hips, steadying them as he pushed against his body. Biting his bottom lip, he groaned with pleasure

"Please- Arth- Arthur!" Merlin begged, uncertain what he was asking for, but he couldn't stop. The pleasure was driving him crazy, pushing against the edge. He rocked his body under the Prince's, meeting his trusts with a mix of heavy pants and moans.

That's when Arthur found out the truth about Merlin's powers. The man's breath grew shorter and shorter with every thrust given by the Prince as he screamed in pleasure. He pulled on the blonde's head, kissing him once more before his release. Arthur saw the brunet's eyes shift from blue to a golden color as he came. At the moment it happened, the Prince dismissed it, too busy with his own orgasm. It was nothing more than a trick of light; at least it was what he thought at first. He rolled off Merlin panting heavily. The brunet cuddled up against his chest and Arthur let him. He held on to his friend tightly as they both fell asleep.

But he was reminded of reality the next morning. He woke up with the sun, warm rays bothering his sleepy eyes. Turning his head to the left he saw the still sleeping figure of Merlin lying against his favorite pillow. At first he smiled, admiring the features of the brunet's sleeping face. He looked even more like an idiot when he was asleep. His mouth was wide open and his hair messed up. Arthur couldn't hold back his smirk as he remembered why the brunet's hair was so tangled. That's when the sight of Merlin's eyes came back to his mind. He had seen the magic flash behind the man's irises.

"Get up," he ordered as he pulled the blanket from underneath Merlin. The brunet woke up abruptly, rubbing his eyes frantically as he tried to understand where he was.

"You need to get out," the Prince explained coldly. "Get dressed and get out before someone comes in"

"But Arthur-," the servant tried to reply

"Get out," he interrupted. "Now."

"Alright," he replied, putting on the clothes scattered across the floor. He left the room, not without looking back at Arthur. His eyes were filled with worry. The Prince was the first to break their gaze, moving towards his dresser for some clothes of his own. His body tensed as he heard the door slam shut with Merlin's departure.

Arthur needed some time to think. He didn't know how to react to his discovery. Merlin had been his best friend, his only friend, for so long. And now he was afraid he never was a friend to start with. His father had warned him about magic and how people who had it only wanted to destroy them and see Camelot fall to its knees.

But it didn't make sense. If Merlin truly wanted Arthur dead, he could have killed him a hundred times over. Poison his food, or stab him in his sleep. The servant had never shown any hostilities towards him. For Christ sakes he had even risked his life on many occasions just to be by the Prince's side in battle. Arthur could not believe that Merlin was evil. It just didn't make any sense. Still the Prince needed some time to think. For the days following their night together, Arthur ordered Merlin to do chores as far away from his room as he could as he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

It had worked for a while; until Merlin had rushed into his room, slamming the door open. The servant was obviously upset when he had entered the room. "Arthur we need to talk," he shouted as he stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm working on something right now," he protested from his desk, hiding behind more useless paperwork.

"I don't care," the servant replied. "Look Arthur. I can't take this anymore. You've been pushing me away in the past few days. Is it because of what happened between us?"

The Prince did not reply. He simply looked away, unable to even come up with a lie about his distance.

"You need to know that I'm not ashamed of what happened that night. But if you are, then I understand. Let's just blame it on the whiskey and never talk about it again. We'll just put it in the past alright. But don't push me out like this," Merlin shouted angrily.

"I'm not ashamed," the Prince replied as loudly. He walked around his desk. That was truthful. Arthur had never regretted spending the night with Merlin. If he regretted something it was that they had not done it earlier.

"Then what is it?" the brunet yelled.

"It's…," he stuttered. "I just need time to figure things out"

"Bollocks," the servant accused as he stepped closer to Arthur, confronting him openly. "If you didn't regret it you wouldn't telling me to go clean the staples twice a day. You are finding any excuse to send me away"

Arthur looked into his friend's eyes. It saddened him to see so much pain in them. His reaction had hurt the man. Seeing the sadness in those teary eyes was enough for Arthur. In that moment he knew that Merlin would never hurt him. He might have magic, but he wasn't evil.

Short of words, the Prince simply grabbed his servant's face, pulling it against his own. He concentrated all his care into his kiss, letting his embracing lips express what he couldn't say with words. He pulled back only when he needed air. He rested his forehead against the brunet's, lazily pressed against his face.

"I am not ashamed. I just- I needed some time to think things through. I-"

"It's alright," Merlin nodded. "I understand now."

Arthur pulled his slim figure closer, burying his face in brown locks of hair. Only Merlin could understand the Prince without having to hear his words. They just needed to be together.

From their Merlin and Arthur continued to flirt, spending the night together every other day. They were happy. And as the Prince sat on the throne and listened to his people explain the problems of their region; he couldn't help himself from staring at the gangly figure that stood in the corner of the room. _Stop it_. _Pay attention_ the servant was quietly mouthing to the blonde as he pointed to the citizen who had presented himself in front of the Prince. He was right this morning. It was going to be a long day he thought to himself with a deep breath. A long day indeed

Arthur had never told his friend that he knew about his secret. He was waiting for Merlin to be ready to confess it himself. The Prince wanted to respect his silence but he was starting to be annoyed. When was he planning on telling him the truth, if he ever was going to? He could understand why Merlin was not speaking about it before. It was dangerous for people with magic to live in the middle of Camelot. Uther was ruthless when it came to sorcery. Arthur had assisted many execution of sorcerer's himself. But he had hoped that now that they were together, Merlin would tell him the truth. They shared so much more than a bed now. He did not understand why his friend wasn't being honest with him.

But were they really together though? Arthur was not being honest with Merlin himself. He cared for the man, he truly did. But he never told him exactly how he felt. To him, their relationship was much more than casual hookups a few nights a week. He had been avoiding speaking about his emotions because he didn't know how. The Prince had no clue where to start, nor how verbalize a feeling he had in his stomach and in his chest. But he had to put words on it. He had to try to be as honest with Merlin as he wished the brunet would be with him.

The last peasant looked up to him. "My Lord?" he asked, dragging Arthur's attention back into the present.

"Yes," he stuttered, thinking fast. "I will make sure another guard is sent to your village until the troublemaker is found and brought to justice. Your protection is our priority

"Thank you your Highness," the man bowed as he left the room. Arthur sighed, cracking his neck as he left the throne. Finally the day was over. He was going to spend some time alone with Merlin. He smiled at the thought of all the things they could do.

He entered his chambers, his servant right behind him. Arthur wasn't particularly hungry. They still had a few hours to kill before it would be time for supper.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, pulling the brunet into his arms. He smashed his lips against his partner's, kissing him deeply. Merlin blushed at the sudden affection.

"I've been waiting all day to do this," the Prince stated as he trapped his mouth once more. The servant couldn't refrain himself from smiling in their embrace, forcing Arthur to stop their kiss. The blonde placed his hands at the bottom of his friend's back, holding their waist together.

"Merlin?" the Prince whispered nervously, his sentence more of a plea than a question.

"Yes Arthur," the brunet replied as he placed a hand against his friend's cheek. Looking deeply into his eyes, he pushed the slight worry that had begun to grow in in his mind and waited for the blonde to continue.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now, but every time I bring myself to do so, I lose my words." The blonde took a deep breath, concentrating on the words that stood on the tip of his tongue. "This… Us… You must know what it means to me. Merlin you are-"

"Arthur wait," the brunet interrupted. "I know what you are about to say, but I can't let you do that. Not before I say something to you. You might not want to say those words after you know the truth."

Merlin took a few steps back, pulling himself out of Arthur's arms. He took a deep breath as he tried to hide the shaking in his hands. The Prince did not remember ever seeing his servant so tense.

"I don't know how to say this, but I know I must," he whispered with a shaky voice. "Just keep an open mind, please."

It pained Arthur to see so much distraught in his friend. He took a step forward, trying to pull Merlin back into his arms. "It's alright," he exclaimed.

But Merlin did not let the blonde comfort him. He turned his back to the Prince, facing away slightly shamed.

"Arthur I- I'm a sorcerer," he finally said. Turning his head around he faced the Prince. "I have magic," he explained with teary eyes.

"Now you tell me," he exhaled. "I know that, idiot."

"You know," Merlin repeated. A single tear fell down his face as he stood frozen with confusion.

"I've known for quite a while now," the Prince specified.

Merlin looked back at him, muttering nonsense as he tried to make sense of everything. He was too confused to say a proper sentence. "How?" he finally managed to pronounce.

"Your eyes," he said, grabbing the brunet into his arms. "They, um, they change color when you cum."

Calling the color in Merlin's cheeks a blush would have been a severe understatement. The servant had turned bright red before he buried his face into Arthur's chest, too shy to show himself.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to telling you how much I love you" the Prince said as he pulled the brunet into a tender kiss.


End file.
